


Compatible Zodiacs

by EggMonstor



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: -But not really, F/F, Fluff, Lucy is confused about her feelings, Natsu kinda sucks at first, Original Characters and guild, Slow Burn, Some angst, Yukino is a ray of sunshine, i needed some kind of villain to push the story along lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMonstor/pseuds/EggMonstor
Summary: While looking for a job to pay this month’s rent, Lucy takes on a quest with Natsu and Happy to chase out a dark guild causing some trouble. What piques her interest the most is that it was submitted by Sabertooth, and she’s been missing her fellow celestial wizard.Basically a long quest in which Lucy realizes she isn’t happy in her current situation, and decides to chase after a love she deserves.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Compatible Zodiacs

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve had sitting in my docs for a really long time, and since I had enough written for a first chapter, I decided to publish what I have, and see how it goes. If enough people want me to continue, I will. This ship needs more love anyway.

_ It’s a strange feeling indeed to be watched. To sense eyes on the back of your head every waking moment and building up dread coiling around your gut. You shiver and shake and whip your face around in hopes of catching this stalker or finding that you’re simply overreacting to nothing. Subconsciously, you rub your bare skin wherever clothes do not cover, for it feels as though at any moment, that exposed body part could be attacked or swarmed by creepy crawlers. Goosebumps make themselves known, and you daren’t even blink, for what if your company is faster than the blink of an eye, capable of unleashing its full power in that tiny moment your sight switches off? Time passes agonizingly slow, yet you only grow more afraid as you wait. Wait. That’s all you can do. _

Lilica could feel that sickening tension again. Her hands were clamped over her ears protectively, and her eyes were closed, shutting the dark world out around her. Magic power coursed through her body, filtering out in a thick mist around her form. Purple tinted the air, and she calmed slowly, lifting her hands from her ears. Soft snoring reached her, and she managed a small smile as she opened her eyes, making out the sleeping forms of her beloved comrades all huddled together. 

She was neither the oldest nor the guild master, yet she felt a sense of responsibility for her group of misfits. They were hers, and she’d never let anyone take them from her. 

It was another eerie night, that foreboding presence haunting the shadows in their makeshift home. Lilica was the only one to witness it, and she kept it to herself, lest she rile up their master. Usually, the presence would remain persistent for much of the night, but take its leave shortly after the sunrise began. It made Lilica wonder if perhaps she was just seeing things. 

But tonight was different. Tonight, the presence had apparently decided to reveal itself. Lilica stood up as the inn door creaked open slowly. A large clawlike hand reached inside and gestured to her. It knew she saw it. Without a moment’s hesitation, she left her comrades’ side and strode across the room and out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. 

~~~~~~

“You pick a job yet, Natsu?”

It was a crisp morning, the guild hall bustling cheerfully with the sound of laughter and far too early liquor consumption. The request board was filled with a variety of new jobs thanks to the return of the Tenrou team and the resurface of the guild as the greatest in Fiore due to the Grand Magic Games. Lucy’s team had taken on several goofy quests to pass the time and gather money to pay rent. Sometimes the whole team would come with plus some, and sometimes it would simply be her, Natsu, and Happy just like old times. She preferred the latter for the most part, seeing as less people meant less destruction (sort of). 

“I can’t find any good ones,” the dragonslayer responded with a disgruntled sigh. “When are we gonna get something interesting?” 

Lucy shook her head and approached the board, skimming the fliers for possibilities. “We’re looking for something that’ll earn us food money and rent, not something that’s ‘interesting’.” And as a bonus, she added, “Plus, the jobs you generally consider ‘interesting’ involve possible loss of life and bills for damages, which I’d rather not deal with for a while.”

“Lame,” Natsu commented, whirling around and sauntering across the guild hall with his arms crossed behind his head, probably to go bother Macao or someone else. 

“Say what you want, but I don’t want to be kicked out of my apartment this month.” She peered closer at the papers peppering the cork board, their lively pictures and varied dialects of text appealing to her eyes. Natsu was right, however, nothing really stood out to her as ‘the perfect job for someone like me’. There were the usual beat up monster gigs (more Erza’s style), ward off pesky critters bothering customers in well-established businesses (more Freed’s field), find powerful items (probably more Wendy’s style), decipher texts (more Levy’s forte), the list went on. She let out a defeated groan. Of course the fire-breath was going to be right. He always seemed to somehow know all the answers despite his brain likely being filled with nothing more than ashes. 

She sat herself at the bar, gaze downcast. Mirajane was polishing glasses again like old times, even though she could be out on countless missions. Her concerned gaze fell upon her friend, and she politely inquired what was bothering her. Lucy offered a weak smile as a way of assuaging the worry. 

“It’s just bothersome finding work, that’s all,” she replied honestly. “We’ll be fine.” 

Blue eyes lit up, and her silky white hair spiraled outward in a flurry as she reached under the counter and produced a crisp white paper with a short message scrawled on it and a rather vague image of silhouettes. “If it’s work you’re looking for, this quest just came in,” she offered helpfully. “You might find it ‘interesting’.” 

Lucy ignored the sweet sounding laughter as she stared down at the flier before her. “No way!” She exclaimed. “It came from Sabertooth?!”

“Those guys?” Natsu had suddenly appeared behind her, Happy drifting in the air closeby. “Since when were they so eager to ask us for help?”

“You might remember we’re on better terms with them since the tournament if you paid attention,” Lucy retorted. “Yukino and I have kept in touch.”

“Well, what does the request say?” Natsu changed the subject, unaffected. 

She read the words aloud, growing more appalled with each sentence. “‘A dark guild called Rabbit’s Foot recently surfaced in our city and has caused nothing but trouble for the guild and the citizens of the city. They have attempted to kidnap our treasured exceeds Frosch and Lector though to no success due to our careful watch. It is unclear what their true objective is, but Sabertooth has not been able to gather any intel thus far. Fairy tail’s help would be appreciated. Contact Master Sting and send some capable wizards down when you decide to accept the request.’” 

When she finished, Natsu was grinning widely. “Hell yeah, we get to fight a whole guild of bad guys!” He cheered, pumping a flaming fist in the air. 

“Aye sir!” Happy agreed. 

“Hold on,” Lucy interrupted. “Do you really think we can take down a whole guild by ourselves? Maybe we should consider bringing Erza and Gray with us.”

Natsu groaned again, clearly against it. Mirajane spoke up to vouch for him. “That won’t be necessary, Lucy,” she assured. “You’ll have the members of Sabertooth with you, all they need is your mental fortitude. Besides, from what I’ve heard, Rabbit’s Foot is a fairly tiny guild. It shouldn’t be much of a challenge for you.”

Lucy felt relieved, her mouth curving upward happily. Finally, they could have an interesting and less dangerous job to work with!

“I wouldn’t underestimate that guild if I were you.”

“Levy?”

She’d snuck up on them entirely undetected, a serious expression crossing her face. “Rabbit’s Foot is small, but they’re very powerful,” she continued. “Apparently they’ve wiped out a whole slew of other dark guilds and caused more than a few uproars in fairly large towns. They’re unpredictable and tenacious, so you might wanna watch your back.”

A shiver passed through Lucy’s spine. If Levy was speaking so highly of their strength, they weren’t anything to sneeze at. And just like that, her small flicker of confidence was snuffed out instantly. “And things were just finally starting to look up.”

“Levy, you scared the poor girl,” Mira scolded half-heartedly. “Like I said, she’s got the members of Sabertooth to back her up, so there should be no problem!”

“I’ll be there too, you know,” Natsu added. 

“And me!” Happy piped up. 

“Somehow, I doubt that’s a good thing,” Levy laughed lightly. “But good luck on your quest, Lu. I have faith in you.”

It would be fantastic if faith alone could guarantee victory, but alas, reality often begs to differ. There are always so many variables, too many possibilities to calculate a crystal clear outcome. 

Worry had wormed its way back into Lucy’s gut as they made the trip to the Sabertooth guild on train. Natsu was less than quiet with his ever agitated digestive tract, and Happy was enjoying a blue fish from his bag, lunch for the day she supposed. She was excited to see Yukino of course, despite the weight of the quest. It had been a while since she’d spoken to her fellow celestial wizard, and she was wondering how her friend was holding up being back in her beloved guild. 

It didn’t take them long to reach their destination, Natsu bursting from the train in a flash and Happy gliding at his heels. Lucy took a moment longer to thank the conductor and flash him a grateful smile. She was certain he blushed through his reply.

The Sabertooth guild hall was as grand as ever, standing tall amongst the humbler homes of the city. Guild flags dotted the entrance with a lovely pattern of blue, and gold plated the thick pillars surrounding the welcoming entrance. Waiting there, hands waving happily, were the members of Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue at the front with Yukino next to them. When she saw Lucy, her face lit up. 

She thought she couldn’t run any faster when she dashed to meet her friend in the middle and give her a huge bear hug, keys dangling at her side. The golden spirit gates glowed softly, a sign that they were happy to see each other again too. 

“How’s Sabertooth treating you?” Lucy whispered between the embrace. 

“Wonderful, thanks for asking,” Yukino responded with the utmost gratitude. “Ever since Sting became master, I’ve been treated with nothing but kindness from the other members. Apparently they were all really sorry the old master humiliated me like that, and they never once forgot about me while I was gone.”

Lucy sighed in relief. She had been worried for a while that the other members wouldn’t take so kindly to her friend purely because the old master expelled her for weakness, but it seemed like her worries had been unfounded. “That’s amazing, Yukino,” she told her. “I’m glad I get to see you again! And I assume my spirits are excited to see yours too.”

Yukino smiled. “I’m sure they are.” She patted her golden keys lovingly, and the glow brightened. 

“Welcome, welcome,” Sting was saying warmly as he approached the Fairy tail wizards. “Come on into the guild, we’ve prepared rooms for you.” He and Rogue ushered them inside eagerly. 

The interior of the guild hall was just as fantastic as the exterior, the walls painted lavishly in colorful patterns, and the floors covered in polished stone tiles that made Lucy’s heart drop. They must be richer than she thought. 

“Did you say rooms?” she spoke up, confused.

“Yes, well,” Yukino fell into step next to her. “We imagine you’re weary from your travels, and this isn’t exactly a one day job. Besides, we’d love to have you stay for a little while. I’ve missed you dreadfully since the games.”

That prompted a warm expression from Lucy’s face. She may not have been very excited about the difficulty of the mission, but it was well worth seeing Yukino again.

“Dinner is close to ready, so please join us in the dining hall for the briefing,” a voice that definitely belonged to Minerva was saying. She had taken the lead with Sting, heading towards what appeared to be a grand hall full of fancy tables and distinguished waiters and waitresses scuttling about their daily business setting plates and silverware and folding far too complicated napkin displays. The kitchen was bustling with the sounds of pots and pans clattering about and the stirring of wooden spoons and metal ladles through soupy dishes along with the sizzling of meat and other sautéed items. Heat filtered out in droves, which explained the large fans spinning rapidly from the ceilings. The vastness of the guild hall made Lucy dizzy. She supposed the 30 million Jul award from the Grand Magic Games for the past six years must have treated them well. 

“Whoa,” Natsu crowed. “I never knew you guys were so crazy about food! I like this place!”

“You got any fish dishes for a humble cat like me?” Happy sang.

“Obviously,” Minerva replied with a wink. “In fact, we prepared several purely in anticipation of your participation. All your favored delectables were taken into consideration when this meal was started, you know.”

While Natsu and Happy danced around joyfully at the revelation, Lucy turned to whisper to Yukino again. “Minerva seems rather enthusiastic about all this,” she commented. 

Her companion grinned. “Well of course,” she agreed. “Milady is the supervisor of our kitchen—head chef!” 

Lucy simply gaped, her legs suddenly deciding to slow to a halt. Yukino stopped a little ways in front, looking back with a smirk. “I didn’t know Minerva liked to cook!” 

Yukino shook her head in amusement and grabbed Lucy’s arm, tugging her forward. “Don’t look so surprised! Milady isn’t always scary, I promise. She can be pretty cute too!”

Lucy reddened slightly, allowing herself to be pulled along toward their table. Minerva had frightened her ever since the fateful Naval battle left her scarred, but it was nice to know she wasn’t completely crazy. As she sat at the rectangular table, she nervously eyed said wizard lowering herself into place next to Sting. Unlike the other members of Sabertooth who sat across from Fairy tail, Yukino perched herself right next to Lucy. She didn’t mind one bit.

“May as well begin while we wait,” Sting addressed them all. “As you no doubt read on the flier, this dark guild recently moved nearby and has unleashed a bit of an uproar among the city. They seem to be targeting Frosch and Lector for whatever reason.”

“Is it because they’re exceeds?” Happy asked the obvious.

“Possibly,” Rogue told him. “But we don’t know for what purpose they would need the exceeds.”

“What’s more, only two of their members have been showing themselves. The others have remained hidden until now.” Sting scratched his head in agitation.

“You mean you’ve had all this trouble from just two people?” Natsu snorted, crossing his arms. “Let me at ‘em, I bet I can take them out by myself!”

“Natsu!” Lucy scolded. “If the members of Sabertooth had trouble with them, they must be crazy strong. We have to tread carefully.”

Sting was looking irritated with Natsu, but he gave way to a small smile. “If anyone could take them out, it’d be you. But I agree with Lucy, we’ll be sending a whole party once we find their hideout.”

Natsu sniffed, but didn’t respond. 

“In the meantime, make sure you keep an eye on your own exceed,” Yukino pointed out, gesturing towards Happy. “If they’re targeting Frosch and Lector then it’s safe to assume Happy could be in danger as well.”

“Well why didn’t you say that before?” Happy cried. “I wouldn’t have come here if I knew I could be attacked.”

“It should’ve been obvious from the flier,” Sting replied. “At least you didn’t bring Carla and Lily with you.”

This was true. It was a misfortune Lucy hadn’t thought to leave Happy behind based on the details of the mission, but Carla and Lily could’ve caused an even bigger problem, though she did firmly believe Lily could take care of himself. 

“I’m sorry, Happy,” she told the cat. “I promise we’ll watch out for you, so there’s nothing to worry about!”

“I’ll wipe the floor with anyone that tries to get their hands on my little buddy,” Natsu added with a fiery tone. 

Happy was looking considerably relieved to hear that when the food finally arrived, several waiters carrying large silver platters with the craziest dishes Lucy had ever seen. 

“Rice balls?” She said aloud. That was...nostalgic. The platter reminded her of her dad and the horrible things she went through. Only this time, she felt nothing but sadness, thoroughly missing her old man. “Did you look into my mind or something?”

“No, of course not,” Minerva laughed. “It’s entirely coincidental, but, this one does have your face on it.” She pointed to an especially angry looking rice ball, the face made from seaweed and glaring fiercely up at Lucy as she slowly reached for it. 

“I can’t tell if this is an insult or a compliment,” she whimpered loudly. “But thanks anyways.” 

It tasted delicious. It was warm and the texture was welcoming. The reminder of her home life grew, and she almost needed to excuse herself for a moment to calm down. But she didn’t want to miss anything else from the briefing, so she instead piled more items onto her own plate and stuffed her face as well as her emotions down. 

“From what we’ve heard about the so-called legendary guild,” Minerva went on. “There are three active members, and a rumor of a fourth floating around. We can’t be sure that person exists, but we should be prepared to deal with four.”

“_ Four? _” Lucy echoed, incredulous. “Just how crazy powerful are these people?” The more she thought about it, the more familiar it began to sound. “This reminds me of the Oracion Seis,” she remembered. “Their guild was tiny but it took everything we had to beat them.”

“It might be even harder this time,” Yukino sighed. “If the rumors are true, they’ve caused quite a problem for the Baram Alliance, so we know they’re not on anyone’s side but their own. That makes them significantly more unpredictable and dangerous.”

“And we have no idea what their goal is!” Minerva said bitterly. “Their attacks have no patterns or any semblance of cohesion, so it’s not like we can anticipate their next move.”

A silence fell over the table, with the only sound remaining being the background noise of the dining hall and Natsu’s annoyingly loud chewing of about three slices of bread at once. 

“I promise we’ll do everything we can to help fix this problem,” Lucy broke the silence determinedly. 

“Guys?” A sudden frantic call disturbed the group and they each stood as Lector and Frosch came soaring into the dining hall using their wings. “We’ve got a situation.”

“What’s going on?” Sting pushed his chair out and left the table, approaching his exceed. 

“It’s the guild again. They just attacked one of our local seafood restaurants.”

“Seafood!?” Happy rose to the air. “My precious fish!”

“We have to go, now!” Natsu shouted, leaping out of his chair and barreling towards the exit.

Lucy called out his name, fully knowing it was no use. Yukino gestured toward the direction he’d taken off in, and she nodded, following her friend back down the corridors and outside. 

“Does Natsu even know where this place is?” Lucy said as they began racing down the street, Happy at their heels.

Yukino laughed. “I’m sure he doesn’t. But I do, so follow me!” 

She rounded a corner, and Lucy obeyed. She could see the smoke rising from the building from here. The attack couldn’t have been anywhere else, so perhaps Natsu had found it from that alone. They caught up with him quickly, though Lucy was more than out of breath and had to take a second to suck more oxygen into her lungs. 

“Look, up there!” Yukino prompted her to stand up straight and fix her gaze at the top of the ruined building, rubble still crashing down and people fleeing the scene. 

Sure enough, there was a figure standing tall atop the mountain of debris, purple hair flowing gracefully in the wind. She wore a scornful expression, and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, a purple mist swirling around them angrily.

“Whoa, I would’ve thought she’d flee the scene immediately!” Lucy exclaimed, catching her breath. “Guess it’s our lucky break!”

“I wouldn’t call it lucky…” Yukino sounded unsure. 

“Hey! What’s your deal!?” Natsu shouted to the figure. “You can’t just destroy stuff whenever you feel like it!”

“Hypocrite!” Lucy retorted.

The girl didn’t respond. Instead, her shining eyes darted among them rapidly until they landed on Happy. She smiled. 

“Uh, Natsu?”

There was barely a moment to blink when she burst forward full throttle, expelling a copious amount of magical power from the soles of her feet and her palms, directly toward the only exceed with them.

“Happy!” Natsu warned, exploding at the attacker fully cloaked in his flames. She dodged easily, changing direction and flipping midair to land gracefully on her feet.

“Hand over the cat before this gets ugly,” she finally spoke, her voice high-pitched but still menacing. Her magic power intensified around her closed hands and she stepped forward again.

“Not gonna happen!” Natsu shot back. “You’ll have to go through me first!”

“Okay, I guess we’re doing this,” Lucy sighed nervously, reaching for a key. “Open, the gate of the white ram: Aries!”

Likewise, Yukino summoned forth Pisces. The fish soared gloriously upward, screeching their ferocious call. Aries appeared on a cloud of pink, timid but ready to fight. 

The girl stared up at the spirits in wonder only for a brief moment before turning right back to her opponent. She snapped her fingers together twice, a puff of violet dust glittering in the air. At that sound, a crashing noise drew everyone’s attention back to the rubble, where two other figures burst through and were at her side in an instant. One of them was a tall, blue-haired girl with fishlike scales dotting her skin and fins in place of her ears. Her lips bulged out almost like the underbite of a bass, and her fingers were connected by a thick webbing. The second, was far smaller, and wrapped in a black cloak, revealing nothing but glowing purple eyes.

They stood menacingly for several heartbeats when the first girl’s magic suddenly dissipated and she cast horrified glares at her comrades.

“Wait—” she gasped. “Why are both of you here!?”

The two exchanged a confused glance before suddenly realizing something and proceeding to freak out. 

“Oh my god, nobody’s watching the master!” The shorter one shrieked. 

“I thought you were gonna do that!” The taller one accused. 

“No, it’s your turn today!” 

Natsu and the others stood there, dumbfounded. 

“You’re going to argue in front of the enemy?” Lucy called out. 

“Ugh, I forgot they were here,” the purple haired one groaned. 

Ignoring the looks of disbelief from Lucy and Natsu, the shorter one spoke up again. “Last I checked, the master was sleeping. That means we have some time but not for long, so we better wrap this up quick.”

“Sounds fun to me,” the first girl grinned, smacking her palms together. “Who’s the strongest among you? I’ll fight them myself!”

Natsu stepped up confidently. “That’d be me!” He cracked his knuckles. 

She looked him up and down, sizing him up for a moment before her magic returned around her body. “My name is Lilica, of the Rabbit’s Foot guild. And you’re Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragonslayer, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but how did you know that?”

She smiled eerily. “Well, I’ve been dying to meet you. We’re a lot alike, you and me.”

“Is that so?” A grin crossed Natsu’s face as his flames lit up from his right hand. 

“Don’t get distracted, Lilica,” the taller one warned, retreating back the way she came. 

“Relax, Nerida,” Lilica waved her off. “I never get distracted when things are as interesting as this.”

“Pretty sure she meant ‘don’t get distracted from the master’s mission’, you dimwit,” the shorter one snorted, following Nerida. 

Lilica ignored them and pounced, thrusting forward a fist submerged in violet swirling mist. Natsu countered with his own, stopping her midair with his fire. 

She grinned. “Nice!” she complimented, swinging her leg around and catching him right in the face. 

Natsu hissed painfully and twisted to keep his stance. She was attacking again, this time shooting forth storms of purple through her palms that he blocked with a barrage of flame. 

Lucy and Yukino exchanged a glance. 

“I guess you and Pisces can go back then,” Lucy told Aries. “Sorry for the troubles, but it looks like Natsu wants to handle this one on his own.”

“It’s alright,” Aries told her. “We’re ready if you need to summon us again though, ma’am.” She and the huge fish disintegrated from the world and back through their gates. 

Lucy put her keys away gingerly and folded her arms, turning her attention back to the brawl happening right in front of her. Lilica and Natsu seemed fairly evenly matched, so it was anyone’s guess who the victor would be. 

“I’ve had enough of this,” Natsu snarled, wiping his face of the sweat and dirt he’d accumulated. He breathed in deeply, gathering up a large amount of fire in his jaws, and Lucy recognized his breath attack coming. “Fire dragon—“

“You wanna play that way?” Lilica smirked. “Very well then, let’s see how we balance out.” She drew in her own heavy breath, magic seeping through her mouth. “Amethyst dragon…”

“She’s a dragonslayer too?!” Yukino gasped. “Then she’s not playing around. Don’t destroy the city!”

Ignoring her warning, they both unleashed their roars at the same time, magic energy exploding forth and connecting violently at the center, forcing apart and crashing through neighboring buildings, crippling them. Yukino and Lucy were swept backwards, careening into the stony walls of the new debris and struggling to stay steady. 

When the energy finally died down, the two opponents simply staring each other down wordlessly, Lucy pulled herself to her feet and offered a hand to Yukino, who took it gratefully. “I hate dragonslayers,” she moaned, disgruntled. “They’re always wrecking the place without a care in the world.”

Yukino simply smiled. “I get what you mean, but…” she looked around suddenly. “Wait, Lucy! We were tricked!” 

A sudden chill passed through Lucy’s spine. “What?”

“It’s Happy! He’s gone!” 

That was all she needed. Lilica grinned triumphantly and barreled forward just as Natsu turned his head in shock at the news. She reached an open palm out, striking her opponent directly on the forehead and summoning forth a magic like Lucy had never seen before—it was tranquil and pretty, nothing like the horrendous spell she was expecting to see. 

Natsu’s eyes widened briefly before suddenly going half-lidded exhaustedly, and then closing completely. The girl said something softly to him that Lucy couldn’t make out just before he collapsed, sprawling on the ground in a heap. 

“Natsu!” She could hear herself shout as she charged toward her teammate in a panic. By the time she reached him, Lilica had fled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop comments, I will love you forever.


End file.
